It is common to pump liquid sewage out of pits in hog confinement buildings. A pump in the pit typically agitates the sewage, and them pumps the sewage through various pipes or hoses to either another large holding reservoir, or the tank of a large vehicle or trailer for final disposal purposes.
Hog confinement buildings represent a harsh environment, and foreign materials often are in the pits containing the sewage. Such materials can be parts of feeders, waterers, bones of deceased animals, tools, and various other items that may be moved from the pit as the liquid sewage is pumped therefrom. This debris can clog pipes, discharge valves, and create substantial down-time and damage in the sewage disposal process.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a trash trap for liquid manure disposal systems which will remove debris from the disposal conduits.
A further object of this invention is to provide a trash trap for liquid manure disposal systems which is durable, easily used, and easily cleaned.